No Promises Delena AU
by F4nficti0nlover
Summary: Elena Gilbert is the typical teenager that everyone is jelaous of, only because they don’t know the reality of what happens inside of the Gilbert House, and neither does Elena, but with the arrival of Damon Salvatore, all of that will change. Elena will see herself stuck in a rollercoaster filled with problems that she never imagined, and Damon in in the middle of it.
1. Prologue

-Come on Elena! We both know that you are not going to be alone forever only to protect Matt! -the brown haired sighed and looked up to the starts, as if they could give her the answer she was looking for.

-Caroline... you don't understand... I just broke up with him, I don't want to hurt him, he's my friend.

-He's your ex, not your friend -Elena could hear Liz Forbes screams from the other side of the phone, a small laugh scaped her lips when she imagined the way Caroline was completely ignoring her poor mother's complains.

-Go talk to your mom Car. She clearly needs you more than i do -she hanged up and slipped her phone in the pocket of her jean, while she walked to a bench in Mystic Falls park, waiting for her parents to show up. She didn't notice how many time passed while she looked at the sky, the moon was hidden behing big and dark clouds, the only thing she was thinking about was that it was going to rain, in her birthday, tho she didn't know what she was going to do that day. She imagined Caroline throwing a big party for her and she laughed about her crazy best friend.

-Excuse me -a voice dragged her away from her thoughts. She looked down and her eyes met a man she has never seen before. His eyes were blue like ice, he was standing in front of her, like he wasn't scared of anything in the world, like he didn't care about anything. She couldn't see through him, but Elena was sure that he could see through her, he could see her through like no one ever did before, he managed to make her feel so exposed in a manner of seconds- I'm sorry if I scared, I didn't mean too, I'm new in town and I'm kinda lost. I'm Damon by the way.

Elena was completely breathless, she didn't know what to say. In that moment, the only thing that went through her mind was her father laughing at her and saying "Did the mice eat your tongue?" And she absolutely felt that way. She stand up from the bench and managed to makes some words leave her mouth.

-I'm... i'm Elena.

-Well, nice to meet you Elena, do yoy know where can I find a caffe? I'm starving.

Elena looked stranged at him, did he lost track of time, or he was that stupid?

-You're seriously asking for an open caffe at 3 AM? You should probably try finding a hotel, it's late.

-Says the one sitting alone in the middle of the park on her own.

Elena looked down and smiled softly. Her phone ringed, destroying the bubble that was created around them. She looked at the id on the screen of her phone and sighed when she read the name Matt. Hesitating, she denied the call, praying on her insides for Matt not to call again.

-Ignoring someone? -Elena looked back at Damon, who was clearly waiting for an answer.

-My ex-boyfriend, he... he wants us to get back together.

-And you don't want to? -Damon stepped closer to Elena and sat down in the bench, Elena followed him and sat on his side.

-No -she answered quickly-. We are too different I... we will never work, and I knew it since the beginning.

-And, why did you dated him in the first place? If you knew you two wouldn't work.

-Well... my family always loved him, and Matt always loved me, but our relationship was so... boring.

Damon laughed and Elena shaked her head softly.

-Well I'm going to give you my advice, if he can't give you what you want, then he doesn't deserve you.

Elena looked at him, and for a short moment she managed to see something in Damon's blue and empty eyes, but it was so briefly that it was probably her own mind playing tricks.

-Yeah right, misterious loner with all the answers.

Damon laughed Elena looked at him mysteriously. It was weird seen her talkig to someone she didn't know, her parents taught her well, specially the no talking to strangers part, it was risky, and even more if it was night. But Elena couldn't help it, because Damon didn't scare her, she didn't feel in danger, damn she never felt so safe.

The horn of a car called both Damon and Elena's attention, a car parked in the side of park and Elena recognized, even with the poor light, her family car. Elena cursed her father in her insides for being so damn punctual.

-That's my ride... it was nice meeting you Damon -Elena got up from the bench and smiled at him.

-It was nice meeting you too -Damon smiles back and saw her run to her parents car. Once he lost the car of his sight he stand up from the bench and started walking to the Salvatore boarding house, while he marked a number on his celphone.

-Damon -the voice on the other line answered-. And? Find out something?

-Yeah boss, she's definitely the daughter of Jhon Gilbert but... she doesn't seem to know anything about it.

-I don't care about that Damon, you're in a mission, and that girl is your entry to that family.

-But Ric...

-Ric nothing... focus on your work, I'll call you tomorrow with new orders.

Ric hanged up and Damon sighed. He didn't wanted Elena to get in the middle, he didn't know why he cared so much, but he did, and he will not let Elena get hurt, even if he had to put his life in risk to keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 1

-Elena come downstairs now! Is late! -Elena uncovered herself from the comfy and warm blankets of her bed. She was so tired she felt she could sleep the whole day without waking up, but clearly her father didn't want her to do that. The door of her room suddenly opened. She was waiting for Jhon to enter the room screaming at her at how late he was going to work because she haven't got out of bed, but that was not what happened. Two bodies fell over her laughing, and Elena groaned in pain because of the weight.

-Happy Birthday! -her two best friends screamed at the same time. Elena laughed and pushed Caroline and Bonnie away from her before hugging both of them tightly.

Those were the type moments where Elena stopped to think how lucky she was of having both of them in her life.

-Thank you so much for coming here guys -she sat on the bed and asked a question she already knew the answer-. Is my father...?

-He was leaving angry when we got here -Caroline answered quickly.

Elena looked down. It was what she was expecting. It was always like that there, her father worked all day, and she barely saw him, every day of every week. At first it was disappointing, considering her dad and her stepbrother Jeremy were the only family she had... but in that moment she didn't wanted to think about her crappy dad, she didn't wanted to think about how much she missed her adoptive parents, Miranda and Grayson, she just wanted to enjoy her birthday with the people that was there for her.

-It's okey, I didn't wanted to see him either -she got up and walked to the bathroom, with Caroline and Bonnie followed her. Elena grabbed her toothbrush -. So, what are we planning on doing today?

-We are going to a party! -Caroline screamed with a big smile on her face. Elena give Caroline a look she understood completely-. No Elena! Come on! We never go to parties and it's your birthday! Please!

-Come on Elena, just this time -Bonnie continued.

Elena looked tired at her bests friends and sighed. She looked herself at the mirror before saying something she knew she would regret.

-Fine... Let's go to the stupud party! -Caroline clapped and jumped celebrating and Elena past through her, laughing-. Where is this party and when does it start?

\- It's starts at 9 -Bonnie started-. And i think it's in the Salvatore boarding house.

Elena looked stranged.

-Salvatore boarding house? As Stefan Salvatore? Or history classmate? Who doesn't talk to anyone? He's throwing a party? -Elena couldn't believe it, she never saw Stefan talking to anyone except this creppy guy at school that Elena always hated, Klaus Mikaelson. And now he's throwing a party? And she's going?

-Not Stefan, his brother -Caroline looked as stranged as Elena was, they never knew of the existence of another Salvatore brother,

-Since when Stefan Salvatore has a brother? -Elena asked trying to answer some of the million questions that were in her mind in that moment.

-I don't know either but apparently, his brother is throwing the party -Bonnie smiled even more-. And it's going to be epic!

-You're throwing a party in my house?! With my name?! -Damon was screaming at Alaric, who was sitting calmly in front of him, drinking Damon's favorite bourbon, which maked him even more angry.

-Relax man, it's just a couple of teenagers, you can control that right?

-You're not going to fill my house with seventeen year old kids to drink crappy alcohol and throw up on my furniture, no way in hell Ric!

Alaric stood up and, with a lot of autority, he walked and confronted Damon.

-This is an order Salvatore, the party is happening and you're going to get closer with the Gilbert girl. You're doing it, or you're out.

Damon sighed and thought about how many chances there was of Elena showing up that night at the party, and maybe she wouldn't and he would only have to deal with drunk teenagers and his little brother.

-Fine, I'm doing it...

-Good! That's the way i want you to be Damon! Focused on the mission -Alaric smiled and started walking to the door of the house-. Call me after the party to tell me everything.

Damon watched Alaric leave. He walked to the table and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He drank a bit and left the bottle back in the table. If Elena showed up at the party, he will have no other choice than drag her into the big mess he was getting into, and that's the last thing he wanted to do. He stood up there, trying to think of a way to stop that stupid party, or to make sure Elena wouldn't come but nothing came to his mind except one stupid and un-answered question:

-What the hell I'm going to do tonight?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Elena looked herself at the mirror one more time. She was feeling so uncomfortable with the dress and the heels, but Caroline and Bonnie spent all the afternoon choosing that outfit for her, so she had no other choice than wearing it. She grabbed her phone from the bed and read Caroline's text saying that she wasn't going to able to pick her up. Elena sighed, now she would have to drive there, and she wasn't so sure of how to go to the Salvatore house. She went back to the mirror and looked at the pictures hanging there, focusing on the one of Grayson and Miranda with Jeremy and her. She smiled at the memory of that day on the Lake house. The door suddenly opened, dragging Elena back to reality. Her brother was standing in the doorway, looking at her confused.

-Where are you going like that? -Jeremy asked, with a funny smile on his face -. You're going to the party? That's a big turn in Elena Gilbert's life!

-Caroline is forcing me -both of them laughed -. You're going too? -Jeremy nodded-. Good! You can drive me!

-No I'm not! I'm picking up a girl -Elena looked at him angry.

-You're choosing to pick up Vicky Donovan instead of your favorite sister?

\- One, you're my only sister. And two, I don't get laid with you.

Elena laughed and throwed and pillow at him while he left quickly downstairs. Seconds later she heard the door of the house close.

She grabbed her purse and in a manner of minutes she was sitting in her car, driving to the Salvatore house. With Caroline's help and the gps, she was able to get there faster than she thought. She got out of the car and looked at the big house standing in front of her, she never imagined herself in that house, considering Stefan and his best friend, Klaus, hated her. But that was a good reason to go there. Elena hated Klaus too, and her favorite thing in the world was annoying him. She entered the house with all The personality she had inside of her and looked around for her friends in the ocean of teenagers.

She was able to see Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler talking in one of the corners of the house. She walked quickly, pushing people around to get there, and she waved her friends with a big smile on her face.

-Birthday girl! -Tyler screamed and hugged her happy. Elena hugged him back and crossed eyes with Matt, who smiled at her sadly.

-I told you wouldn't get lost! -Caroline said to her and Elena smiled in response. Bonnie offered her a drink, which she took thankfully -. Try to control yourself Elena, we don't want to repeat what happened last time.

Everyone in the group laughed at Caroline's comment.

-You're not the one to say anything, we all know your alcohol tolerance is down there.

Elena pointed to the floor and all of them laughed. The happy environment that was created in the group of friends was interrupted by a voice Elena recognized pretty well.

-Look what we found here Stefan! -Elena turned around slowly just to see Klaus standing in front of them, with Stefan hiding behind his back -. Did you got lost in your way to church dear Elena?

-Did you got lost in your way to... where someone calls you, Klaus? No one wants you here.

-I'm pretty sure you weren't invited here. So why don't you and your friends grab your pathetic stuff and get the hell out of here? -Klaus walked closer to Elena, menacingly.

-You really think you scare me Klaus? You know how pathetic it is to have to bring your little buddy to be brave? Why don't you try attacking me when you're alone? Or you are that scared that you're going to call your parents like last time?

Without noticing, a bunch of people was surrounding us, listening to every word of our conversation.

-At least i have parents to call.

Elena stepped back, hurted by the words that just left Klaus's mouth. Some tears started to appear in Elena's eyes. A smiles appeared in Klaus's face, and for a couple of seconds the whole room stayed silent.

-Why don't you tell your friend to chill out brother? Or I'll have to do it myself.

Another voice from outside of the circle of people appeared. Elena followed the voice to a blue eyes that were staring at her, and a tear slipped slowly through her cheek. Klaus turned around and walked to Damon.

-And who are you to tell me what to do? -Klaus said, still with a smile on his face.

-Seriously man -Damon didn't move from his place-. Grab your stuff, and leave.

-And what if I say no? -Klaus was having fun with the whole situation. That was him, provoking people, and trying to make them feel bad. That was the real him, the Klaus everyone hated, the Klaus most people was afraid of.

-I'm not giving you a choice here -Damon walked closer to Klaus, forcing him to step back-. I'm going to say this one more time. Grab your stuff, and leave.

Klaus laughed and in a manner of seconds everything got out of control.

You could hear everyone screaming, Klaus and Damon were on the floor, Klaus punching Damon, or trying to.

Elena ran and tried to separate them, and after a few tries, she made it. Damon stood up, and looked at her, and it was in that moment when she noticed how hurted he was. His lip was bleeding, so was his nose and the side on one of his eyebrows.

Klaus tried to run back to Damon, but he pushed him away from him, and, like it was nothing, he grabbed Klaus from his shirt collar. If Elena was surprised of how Damon looked, if she would saw Klaus like that in the street, her first thought would be that he got into a boxing club.

-That will teach you to never make a woman cry again -Damon left Klaus go-. Now leave.

Klaus gave Damon one last angry look before walking out the house. Elena walked to Damon and put his her hand on his shoulder.

-Come on -Damon turned around confused -. I'll take care of that.

Damon nodded slowly and started walking to the kitchen, with Elena right behing him. When they got there, Damon sat in one of the chairs, and he hidden his face in his hands.

-Where's the first aid kit? -Elena asked calmly.

-First cabinet in the left.

Elena grabbed it and sat in front of Damon. She started curing Damon's wounds and the silence invaded the room for at least five minutes, until Elena decided to talk.

-I'm sorry.

-Sorry for what? -Damon looked at her stranged, he really didn't know why she was apologizing.

-For this, you got into that fight because of me, it's my fault so, I'm sorry.

-It's not your fault that he's a dick -Elena smiles sadly and looked down-. What was he talking about? When he said that about... your parents.

Elena looked back at Damon. It's been a long time since someone asked her that. The whole town already knew about her tragic life, it was public knowledge. Elena sighed and smiled sadly.

-My parents... the adoptive ones, they died in a car crush three months ago. They fell over the Wickery Bridge. I was in this party... they were coming to pick me up and... they never got there.

-Oh... I'm... i'm sorry for that... and know you live with...?

-My biological father, that happens to be my uncle too -Damon looked at her stranged-. He's my adoptive dad brother.

-How did that happened? -Elena laughed a little-. And your biological mother? -Elena shrugged.

-She went missing, a couple of years ago, no one ever found her.

-Oh... well, at least you have your father right?

-Yeah right -Elena stood up quickly, trying to avoid that topic. Her relationship with her father wasn't something Elena loved talking, considering he was a monumental father disappointment.

Elena walked back to the living, that in that moment was completely empty, probably everyone left after the fight, and grabbed her purse. She turned around and found Damon approaching there.

-I'm going to head home, my brother is waiting for me.

-Yeah... right... Well -he grabbed a paper and a pen from a table and wrote something-. If you need anything, to hang out, talk, or for me to punch someone -He handed the paper to her-. Call me.

Damon smiles and she smiles back, grabbing the piece of paper and putting it in her purse.

-I will.

Elena smiled at him one more time before leaving. Damon turned around and stopped walking when he heard Elena talking to someone and the door closing. He turned around stranged and rolled his eyes when he saw Alaric entering his house.

-And well... how did things go?


End file.
